¡Ochazuke!
by AnniehJr
Summary: <html><head></head>"¿Ochazuke o Nami? ¿Por qué la pelirroja le preguntaría eso? ¡Claramente el Ochazuke! Porque a Nami no se la podía comer... ¿no?" LuNa. Romance/Humor.</html>


**Nota: **Un regalito para mi Belinda que anda muy ocupada con el trabajo y está un poquito perdida. Como sé que te encanta esta pareja, me la jugué y te hice un drabble un poco extraño.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece. Le pertenece a su dueño y creador Oda. Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Sinópsis: **¿Ochazuke o Nami? ¿Por qué la pelirroja le preguntaría eso? ¡Claramente el Ochazuke! Porque a Nami no se la podía comer... ¿no?

**Nombre: **¡Ochazuke!

- ¿Ochazuke o yo? -Fueron las palabras de la pelirroja cuando golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus delicadas manos, atrayendo así la atención de su Capitán, quién no entendía en lo absoluto las palabras sorpresivas de su acompañante. ¿Ochazuke o ella?

- ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó, llevando otra cucharada de ochazuke a su boca, disfrutando del deleitante sabor que este brindaba. ¡Oh! ¡Como amaba al ochazuke!

- Dije, ochazuke o yo, ¿cuál prefieres? -Nami esperó ansiosa la respuesta, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Creía que al fin su tonto Capitán correspondería a sus sentimientos y la elegiría a ella. Sí, sí, que tal vez era una tontería, pero significaría el mar entero para ella saber que Luffy la escogía sobre su comida favorita.

La respuesta fue clara, no se necesitaron palabras, sólo la imagen de un alegre Luffy comiéndose hasta el último bocado de Ochazuke. Sanji hacía un gran Ochazuke, ¡viva el Ochazuke!

Bueno, eso pensaba Luffy, porque en la mente de la damisela con el corazón herido, se encontraban mil y un maneras de acabar con el Ochazuki en el mundo, y también, de hacer pagar a Sanji por cocinar con tan espectacular sasón, todo era su culpa, básicamente. Si nunca hubiese hablado de ese plato, Luffy jamás lo habría conocido y denominado como favorito. ¡Que horror! ¡Que descaro! ¡Elegir un plato de comida antes que a ella! ¡Imposible! ¡Muerte al Ochazuke!

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, y Luffy seguía comiendo Ochazuke, pero esta vez, ya no había alguien sentado frente a él que lo observase con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras hacía comentarios sobre lo ridículo que se veía degustando de aquel plato. Ya nadie esperaba que terminara su décima comida del día. Todos se iban, y Nami ya nunca aparecía. ¿Qué pasó con Nami?<p>

Y quería más Ochazuke.

- ¿Podrías tra...? -Pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su boca, ¿a quién le pediría que le sirviese otro plato? ¡Nami no estaba! ¿Esto significaba que tendría que levantarse?

Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, ¿por qué Nami-san se había enojado tanto con él? Lo único que hizo fue escoger el Ochazuke sobre ella, porque estaba más que claro que su nakama no era una comida, ¿no? Los humanos no se comen, a menos eso le han dicho, tampoco conocía otra forma de comerlos, aunque Sanji siempre hablaba de eso.

Pero... ¿será posible que quería que la escogiera como persona?

¡Claro! ¡Tenía que ser eso! Nami quería saber que era más importante para él, si su delicioso Ochazuke, o su persona favorita, Nami, y estaba claro a quien escogería, ¡por supuesto que su nakama! Sería un tonto si no.

Oh... ¡Pero sí que es un tonto!

- Hey -Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, mientras la puerta se abría lentamente y una... ¿tímida? pelirroja, entraba a la habitación. Luffy le dedicó una sonrisa, entregándole el plato para que le sirviese más Ochazuke. Nami suspiró, claro, claro que sería así siempre. No tenía sentido enojarse con él porque no le importaría, no mientras el Ochazuke existiera- ¿Quieres café?

- Te extrañé -Dijo sin titubeos, mirando fijamente a Nami, quien ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda, sirviéndole otro plato de comida. Ella se tensó ante eso, pero prefirió ignorarlo. No la extrañó a ella, extrañó a la persona que le servía el Ochazuke.

- ¿Café u Ochazuke? -Indagó, dedicándole una simple sonrisa. Luffy no respondió, al contrario de esto, se levantó, quedando frente a la pelirroja, quien lo observaba sorprendida. Se acercó a ella, agachando su rostro a la altura de sus labios, observando lo rojos que eran y lo suaves que parecían- Lu...

No pudo continuar, Luffy había sellado sus labios con un arma mortal que Nami tanto tiempo había estado deseando probar, pero por alguna, por obra de la sorpresa, quizás, no había podido seguirle el beso, simplemente se había quedado allí, sintiendo los labios del moreno, con sabor a aquella cosa que tanto odiaba, pero que por alguna razón sabían al cielo.

- Mm... -Murmuró Luffy, cuando al fin se separó, dejando los labios de la pelirroja libres. Estos habían quedado más rojos e hinchazos de lo normal. ¡Que lindo! ¿A esto se refería Sanji cuando decía que quería comerse a Nami? ¡Porque ella sabía deliciosa!

- ¿Q-Q-Qué fue eso? -Nami nunca tartamudeaba, no con él y ahora, ¡ahora parecía un jodido disco rayado!

- ¿Por qué Ochazuke o café? ¿Qué tal ninguno?

- ¿Eh? -¡No estaba entendiendo nada! ¡Y Luffy no se explicaba nada bien!

El moreno sólo se acercó y la abrazó como siempre sabía hacer- Si de los dos, tú eres la más dulce.

**Fin.**


End file.
